


I want to fucking tear you apart.

by Scezio



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gore, Guro, Hard vore, M/M, Vore, sibling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scezio/pseuds/Scezio
Summary: Kuro hadn't meant for it to go that far.He just wanted to talk.He just wanted to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the last ep of the anime. ep 12. This /could/ have happened you know. it could have.
> 
> I fucking hate myself.

Tsubaki was pinned underneath Kuro’s large paws as his teeth were bared and he let out a snarl as he had the 8th pinned with his claws so close that he could slice the latter’s neck. 

That he could crush him and break his bones if he tried hard enough. 

Kuro was in a daze like state not listening to Mahiru’s protests as if his mind was clouded and foggy as he intently watched his prey – there was something animalistic about it.

Tsubaki was of course fucking laughing when he should be terrified but no this is Tsubaki.

Kuro’s eyes were fixated on Tsubaki his gaze not faltering for even a moment.

In a sly attempt to get away Tsubaki transformed into his fox form, wiggling out from underneath but the black lion slammed a paw onto Tsubaki’s tails, emitting a loud roar as he dragged him back. 

Impatient and irritated by the 8th’s attempt at escape Kuro barred his fangs again – watching as Tsubaki was in slight pain from having his tail slammed down upon. 

Kuro barred his teeth and leaned his head forward as he lifted his paw, letting Tsubaki free.

Tsubaki took off running but the black lion followed not shortly after him as he lunged forward catching the fox by his twin tails as he crunched his sharp teeth down on the twin appendages.

Kuro chomped down and brought the fox’s body further into his mouth.

Tsubaki was now trapped within Kuro’s mouth, nothing but darkness surrounding him as saliva poured down on him and his brain reminding him of the evident pain coursing throughout his tails that were still bleeding.

The tips of Tsubaki’s tails dripped blood fourth onto Kuro’s tongue only causing more saliva to fall onto the black fox within the lion’s mouth. 

Kuro’s tongue moved forward as he swallowed sending Tsubaki down the back of his throat, finally swallowing the 8th servamp.

The black lion let out a roar as he returned to his senses – the taste of blood still evident on his tongue and the realization hitting Kuro on what he had just done.

Kuro snapped back to his senses as he transformed back from his black lion form, putting his hands to his face trying to fully comprehend what he had just done in such an animalistic state.

He fell to his knees and let out a strangled cry – he could still taste the blood and he felt absolutely terrible.

He just wanted to talk.

It wasn’t supposed to end like that.


End file.
